


SUPERBIA

by Thanatos11



Series: 七 [1]
Category: Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatos11/pseuds/Thanatos11
Summary: 七系列短篇
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 七 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032177
Kudos: 6





	SUPERBIA

直到練習室裡照進了第一道晨光，循環播放了整晚的音樂也未曾停歇，被汗水浸濕而緊貼在身上的白色t-shirt隱約透出立體的蝴蝶骨。  
諾大的鏡子裡土生神情帶著疲憊，眼神卻異常的堅定，纖細的身板挺得筆直，彷彿就連伸長了的指尖都帶著力量。

“怎麼樣？”   
接過菅井遞過來的毛巾時，土生帶著笑意的音調中藏著掩蓋不住的得意，透過鏡子與菅井對視時，挑起眉、閃著光的眼神中有著毫不掩飾的驕傲。  
菅井來不及收回的目光裡直白地寫著對土生的喜愛和欣賞，沒有意識到自己瞇著眼的笑容搭配上此刻泛著微微紅暈的臉有多犯規，即使是在嘴硬傲嬌如土生的眼裡也是值得一張紅牌的存在。  
“菅井様竟然會露出那樣的表情，該不是迷上我了吧？”

“才… 才沒有那回事！”  
菅井堅決否認自己心跳加快的原因，絕對不是因為土生抿著嘴時的真摯神情，也不是因為她比起從前更加柔軟有力的律動，更不會是因為她日漸成長的表現與魅力。  
絕對只是因為自己半小時前才跳過同樣的舞步，還沒平復劇烈運動後的餘韻罷了。  
“嗯，是嗎？”

“現在練習該結束了吧？”  
試圖壓下土生挑眉時自己再度被挑起的心跳，菅井匆忙錯開與土生的對視、走到一旁的播放器前想按停音樂，卻錯手隨意地跳了下一首歌，然後在陌生前奏響起的當下愣了愣神。  
“…誒？”

My Body Is Your Party

“噢～ 原來，菅井様是想跳這首歌啊！”  
隨意挽起的馬尾被纏繞在誰的手指上，後頸的汗毛被惡作劇似的吹了口氣，菅井這時候才發現土生不知道什麼時候走到了自己身後，親密又疏離地隔著一個腳步的距離。  
方才遞給土生的毛巾隨意地披在她頭上、稍嫌凌亂的瀏海散佈在飽滿的額頭上，另一條被菅井握在手中的同款毛巾被土生輕易地抽走。

在眼前的光景被黑幕取代前，菅井最後捕捉到的是鏡子裡土生端正著臉、帶著若有似無的笑意那樣盯著自己。  
“那… 我們要從哪裡開始？ お嬢様。”

“は、はぶちゃん？”  
看不見東西的無措感讓菅井不禁輕輕顫抖著，總是挺直的身軀此刻竟有些發軟，支在冰涼鏡面上的指尖緊張地繃著，只能依靠著土生扶在自己腰上的手來稍稍撫平對於未知的不安。

五感中被剝奪掉其中一種之後，讓其他的官能變得更加敏銳，菅井覺得似乎聽見了自己脈搏跳動的聲響，能詳盡地描繪出汗水從後頸髮際滑落的路徑，清楚地分辨出空氣中混雜著的溼潤汗水味和消退的玫瑰花香。  
菅井平時就比土生略高的體溫在此時的差異更加明顯，微涼的手心貼在菅井腰上沒有平衡逐漸升高的溫度，反而加乘了炙熱感，尤其是被土生的氣息吹拂過的後頸肌膚。  
“…はぶちゃん？”

土生的指尖輕巧錯落地滑過菅井怕癢的後腰、緊繃前傾的背上，將菅井原本就錯拍的心跳帶得更加紊亂，緊緊抿著的唇上泛著失去血色的蒼白。  
在刻意營造出的沈默場景中，土生透過鏡子的反射將菅井渾身的慌亂一絲不漏地收進眼裡，像是個倨傲的獵人，緩緩地在捕捉到獵物的陷阱旁踱著步，洋洋得意地欣賞著自己的作品。

I Can't Keep My Hands Off You, Your Body Is My Party

“お嬢様在緊張嗎？ 真可愛呢～”  
單手扶在菅井的腰上，土生沒有費多少力氣就輕易地讓她順著自己的意轉過身來，傾下身子蹭了蹭菅井冒著薄汗的鼻尖，下意識地縮了下身子的反應讓土生滿意地勾起了嘴角，笑容弧度像極了隻得逞的狐狸。  
土生刻意壓低的嗓音在菅井耳邊流竄，手指不安分地在各處游走，偶爾不小心滑落到臀上時，指尖調皮地順著貼身衣物的路徑走過，再若無其事地輕緩移開。  
“今天好好的穿著呢，パンツ！”

緊緊咬著下唇沒有回應土生的話，菅井腳尖不自然地踩划著練習室的木質地板，發出的微弱聲響像是踏在厚實毛絨地毯上的貓步，緊握在身旁的雙手幾次想要向前抓住些什麼，卻遲遲沒有伸出手。  
在毫無防備之下，菅井被湊上來的溫熱懷抱撞退了幾步，直到汗濕的背部貼在冰涼的鏡面上才回過神來，雙手下意識地抵在土生過於貼近的胸前。

“太心急了，友香。”  
菅井還沒來得及好好感受手心觸碰到的柔軟，下一秒便感覺到短毛絨的細滑觸感層層纏繞在手腕上，被束縛住的雙手隨著土生的施力被強硬地高舉過頭，突如其來的動作拉扯到菅井頰邊的散髮、帶來的細碎痛感讓她倒抽了口冷氣。  
退開了一步的距離，土生冷冷地看著菅井硬是咬緊了牙關、倔將地將悶哼聲吞下，稍稍放鬆了壓制的力道，空下的左手輕柔地貼上菅井的臉頰、稍稍用力將她偏過的頭轉向自己。

空調風口吹出的涼意竄過兩人之間的空隙，過長的瀏海在土生傾身向前時掃過菅井的額前，在耳邊響起了像是滲著高濃度蜂蜜般黏糊的嗓音。  
調皮地對著菅井泛紅的耳朵吹了口氣，土生的指尖反覆輕撫過菅井的唇，試圖解放那已經被印出泛白壓痕的下唇。  
“放鬆點，友香。 ”

Now It's Just Me On You  
My Faces Go Places, You're Taking Me

短短幾秒就放棄掙扎、或者應該說從沒打算過要掙扎的菅井，在土生催眠般的低語下很快地放鬆了下來，冰涼的指尖按在微開的雙唇間，卻沒有被炙熱的吐息沾染上半分。  
下唇殘留的疼痛感還沒消散，菅井察覺到土生的指尖離開了下唇後，一陣溫熱感伴隨著輕淺的香草調香氣覆蓋住了自己，填滿了自己的乾涸，卻又在瞬間抽離。

想要看著她，想看著她對自己做這些事情時的動作與表情。  
菅井腦中迅速地想像著各種此時可能上演的情景，卻又覺得沒有一種能比得上親眼見到此刻的土生來得真實、心動，就算自己處於完全的被動也沒關係。  
“放開我！ 拜託。”

“噓… 不要亂動，這是友香弄痛自己的懲罰。”  
右手強硬地將菅井被束縛住的雙手固定在鏡面上，土生將自己卡在菅井雙腿間、撐起她逐漸滑落的身子，無視被菅井報復性地輕咬住的食指，低下頭咧開了嘴、像個吸血鬼那樣將虎牙抵在劇烈跳動的頸動脈上。  
在菅井做好心理準備、迎接可能會有的痛感時，土生最終只是舔去了菅井滑落的汗滴，在頸側的痣上留下了無人發覺的淡紅色痕跡。

被半禁錮著的菅井看不見此刻土生眼裡浮現的暗湧，只能放任她埋頭啃噬著自己，肌膚相貼時的搔癢感和頸窩輕微的痛感交雜在一起，讓菅井不由自主地仰起頭、用力的喘息著。  
“要記住，能弄痛友香的只有我而已！”

土生模糊不清的字句傳進菅井的耳裡，轉換成清晰強硬的宣言，在心底纏成牢不可破的鎖。

We In The Zone Now, Don't Stop

“はぶちゃん？”  
突然的重見光明讓菅井有些不適應地瞇著眼，天花板上的熾白色燈光值刺進眼裡、從眼角帶出了幾滴淚水，冰涼的滑過早已被汗水打濕的鬢角。  
適時地擋在上方的黑影拯救了菅井，即使背著光的土生只剩下了模糊的輪廓、讓人看不清臉上的表情，卻不妨礙她接下來的動作。  
“接下來，是給友香的獎勵時間！”

與平時在眾人面前總是柔軟溫和的樣子不同，菅井看著眼前有些銳利張狂的土生，正伸手撥弄著自己散亂的馬尾、同時不急不緩的親吻著自己。  
菅井有些急切地想掙脫手腕上的束縛，卻被土生懲罰似地輕咬了下舌尖，發出的驚呼聲被吞沒在兩人過唇齒相接的空隙裡。

土生空下的手熟練地撩起了寬鬆的練習服，終於不再冰涼的掌心貼上了菅井敏感的腰側游移著，在肺裡的空氣被燃燒殆盡之前結束這個過激的吻。  
趁著菅井還沒平復過呼吸，土生俐落地將她轉過身、同時將菅井身上礙事的練習服褪去，直到胸前傳來冰涼生硬的感覺，菅井才後知後覺的發現自己身上只剩下單薄的貼身內衣遮掩著。

被褪到前臂上的練習服也成為了禁錮自己的幫兇，菅井轉了轉有些發麻的手腕，身上像是要燃燒起來的體溫被冰涼的鏡面分散去，還不習慣這樣溫度差的身體不自覺的顫抖著。  
就著身高差，土生彎下身子、埋首在眼前泛著紅潮的背上舔舐著，在不起眼的位置留下自己的痕跡，而菅井只能在土生帶起的浪潮中，艱難地試著掙脫雙手的束縛。

想要擁抱她。  
想要緊緊的擁抱她。

“抱かれたいなら… こっちへ来い。”  
強勢地抓著菅井暴露在空氣中的肩頭，身後的土生明明帶著如上位者般不容拒絕的壓迫感與氣勢，卻沒有讓菅井覺得反感或是厭惡，反而在她心裡升起了微妙的期待感。  
明明是會令人感到羞恥的姿勢與情境，明明是那樣急促又笨拙的粗魯碰觸，卻讓菅井比往常有著更大的反應，甚至有意識地弓起了腰來配合土生的動作。

請更多、更多的擁抱我。

手臂環著菅井緊實的腰線，土生讓她向後靠進自己懷中，另一隻手忙著溫熱菅井微涼的胸口，直到從胸口暈染開緋紅色延伸到了每一吋肌膚上，土生才滿意地進行下一個動作。  
順著光滑柔嫩的腰線一路向下，土生毫不猶豫地將菅井下半身的衣物全都褪去，半跪在旁仰望著幾乎是全裸的菅井，將她眼中的慌張與期待都收進心裡。  
“接下來，菅井様希望我怎麼做呢？”

像個故作虔誠的信徒，用著貪婪的目光盯住落難的女神。

I Can Do It Slow Now , Tell Me What You Want

“はぶちゃん，拜託妳…”  
像個做錯事的孩子那樣，菅井咬著下唇、猶豫著沒有將話說完，將原本遮擋在身前的手伸向了土生，毫無保留地向她展示自己的一切。  
看著菅井從一開始清明的眼神到現在逐漸被情慾給佔滿，土生地笑了笑，在菅井不解的目光中緩緩地站起身，隔著一道呼吸的距離環抱著她。  
“遵命！我的お嬢様。”


End file.
